


Malfunction

by PokemonKatt



Series: Other Omorashi [5]
Category: Blustone (Video Game)
Genre: Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Harley is well known for his superhero style outfit, but when his back zipper breaks and he has no way to relieve himself with it fully on, things go downhill.
Relationships: Harley (Blustone)/Chichi (Blustone) - Mentioned
Series: Other Omorashi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894603
Kudos: 2





	Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> This one hops straight into the really desperate end.

The team had finished their cruise and about time too. It was getting late and dinner would be soon. Kain, Juno, Harley and Chichi stepped off the ornithopter.

"Great job today guys! It was tough, but we pulled it off!" Captain Richie praised the group. Harley was squirming whilst he was talking and looked very uncomfortable. Richie easily noticed. "Harley, are you alright?"

"Not exactly. A long cruise without a break can take its toll." Harley tried to subtly hint at his situation. He was resisting the urge to grab his crotch as Chichi was right net to him and he didn't want to look weak in front of her. Surprisingly, at her height, she was almost his age and he loved her.

"Oh, I see. Go on ahead." The Captain gave an affirmative nod and Harley walked quickly to the dorms.

When he got into the dorms, he went straight to the men's bathroom. He took off his mask (since he was sweating a lot) and turned so part of his back was facing the mirror but he could still see the reflection. It was so he could get his zipper. It only went an inch before it stopped completely. He brought his hands round to the front.

To his horror, his zipper was in his hands.

It had broken off... _and he was close to bursting._

"Oh no no no, not now!" He started to panic, putting the broken zipper down and grabbing at the spot it stopped at frantically. He rubbed his thighs together and hopped from one foot to the other as he did so.

"...well I had a lot to drink before the cruise and some during the cruise. You have to keep hydrated you know." A voice came closer to the door. There was no doubt it was Kain's voice.

"Harley was let off in quite a rush. I wonder what's up with him." The other voice was Juno's. When they opened the door, Harley knew he needed them.

"Guys, help me, please!" He begged, his voice getting a little shaky.

"What's wrong?" Kain asked, his ears drooping to signal that he was worried.

"My zipper broke off, I can't pull it down!"

"Why not your front zipper?"

"I don't have one! I made sure the zipper would never get stuck by lubricating it regularly! I didn't find a front one necessary!" He sounded like he was going to cry. The shorter defence hunters quickly went to Harley's back and checked the zipper. The pull attachment had completely snapped off, leaving a stub in its place.

"The zipper's destroyed. Not even a paperclip repair can work here since it's the top part with the stub." Juno explained. Harley tensed up even more than he already was. Was he even going to get out of his outfit in time.

"We can still give it a go. As long as this stub is here, we can loop it round and ease it down. Juno, go get a paperclip, the Captain normally carries some. Tell him what's happening. Harley, try to hold it in, ok?" Kain ordered. Juno ran out as Kain tried to see if he could get the zipper down in the mean time. Harley's hands shot to his crotch as he felt a sharp wave come through. His eyes shut and he gritted his teeth. Juno ran back in with a few paperclips.

"He gave me several in case one broke." He handed one to Kain, who hooked it onto the zipper stub and started tugging it.

"Any luck???" Harley tightened his grip as it got more and more painful to hold everything in.

"It's moving a little bit, but it takes a bit of wiggling. Can you still hold it?" Kain kept tugging, moving the zipper inch by inch.

"I don't think I can make it, if I'm being honest with you guys...!" The hero's answer made the bodyguard and mechanic panic a little. They had to get him out quickly.

Tragedy struck as he felt something warm start to drip down his legs. Harley tightened his grip, potentially bruising his crotch from how hard he was doing it, but he barely managed to regain control. He felt tears in his eyes from how much it hurt. His bladder felt like an extremely stretched water balloon that could explode at any second.

"Hang on, we've just about got it." Juno updated the situation. Kain finally got the rest of the zipper down. "It's down! Here, we'll give you a hand with the rest." The two men quickly and carefully tried to pull the rest of Harley's outfit off but when they reached his hands, that's when they realised he might not be able to move them. "Ok, try to move your hands one at a time." As Juno ordered, Harley slowly released one of his hands.

Feeling one hand let go made his body relax a bit, which was enough to push him over the edge.

Harley's eyes widened and tears finally spilled out, as well as his bladder contents. His underwear and outfit's crotch area got completely drenched and any that went straight through both layers pattered on the hard bathroom floor. Once he was finally empty, he leaned over one of the sinks and let his tears fall into it, humiliated at his accident. Juno rubbed his back as Kain sat on the edge of the sink.

"We're sorry we weren't quick enough..." Kain let out a heavy sigh, a sense of disappointment setting in.

"No no...this is all on me...I should've gone during our break..." Harley sniffled and wiped his tears with his now free hands. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Mr Harley, are you ok? You've been in there a while...do I need to call Joy?" That voice was Chichi's. Harley went bright red.

"What do I do??? I can't go out there like this!" He whisper yelled. The other two just looked at each other, then back at Harley.

"We'll make her leave." Kain got off the sink and walked out with Juno. There was quick conversation outside before the door opened, signalling Harley could leave. He walked out and stopped outside the bathroom door.

Of course, Chichi wasn't fully gone. She was peeking round one of the dorm hallways and after seeing the state Harley was in, she instantly ran up to him and hugged him.

"Chichi...you shouldn't have to see me like this..." He patted her on the head.

"Everyone has an accident every once in a while, even the biggest and strongest do. You can be upset, I know, it's embarrassing, but everyone does it. Go and get changed. Maybe we can train together to cheer you up?" Chichi let go and Harley just nodded in response before walking to his dorm.


End file.
